A wide variety of vehicle seating arrangements are available for vans, minivans, and sport utility vehicles. Vehicle seating systems may add versatility to vehicles that is derived from the ability to provide different seating configurations. Vehicle seating systems may include seats that are used in a conventional seating configuration or may be converted to provide a full or partial load floor for hauling materials.
Many vehicle seating systems are manual and require a person to release a lever and reposition various portions of the seat to convert the seat to different modes. It is known in the art to use electronically controlled components to provide for assisted positioning of the components of the vehicle seat. Various types of power folding vehicle seating systems and methods are described in the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,540,295, 7,460,005 and 7,808,394.